Gamers Left 2 Die
by Greentabbycat
Summary: We were just your average 17 year old gamer girl outcasts, but when the infection hits the real world, we realize its time to put our ass-kicking skills to the test. Besides, what are we sopposed to do? Just sit around? Hell no.
1. Chapter 1

Gamers Left 2 Die

**Chapter 1: Girls left 2 die.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead 2 sadly...**

**A/N YO! Im posting a new story because i'm bored and have been playing Left 4 dead 2 lately... DON'T JUDGE ME! anywho, if you have a steam account, then you can add me. My name is Blacktabby, and if you cant find me, then try Greentabbycat if you want. This story is about 3 girls who play LFD get pulled into the game universe, and maybe even fall in love... I love adventure romances... XD and this story is rated for language and gore and so on blah blah blah. OHH and one more thing! People on deviantart, if you want to draw any characters from any of my stories, then you are welcome to, and i'll give my thanks to you here in my stories ok? Thanks!**

**-0o0-**

I walked down the hall to the lunchroom, tummy rumbling like crazy. I entered and sat down next to my friends Nikki and Shelby.

My name is Hunter by the way. Real creative name huh? My parents named me this even though im a girl. But im not complaining. Anyway, im 17 years old and im in the end my third year of highschool. Me and my friends are several outcasts in a way. We all like video games. ESPECIALLY Left 4 dead 2, and thats why we are outcasts because were not normal. And were all the same age too.

Shelby wasn't into video games until I introduced her to Left 4 dead, and ever since then, she has LOVED the game and became like me and Nikki.

Nikki on the other hand has been playing LFD since it came out, just like me. Nikki can and will kick ass if she has too, thats why if I'm in a zombie apocolypse, then her and Shelby are my best bets to survival.

Anywho, we were sitting at our table eating and discussing left 4 dead when Nikki said, "Hey Hunter, can I come over tonight? Since its friday and all, and my mom isn't going to be home."

"Sure! Hey Shelby, would you like to come spend the night as well? That reminds me, my parents arent going to be home either. BONUS!" I said.

"Sure! It could be fun." Shelby said.

"YAYS!" I yelled, and was excited for the upcoming sleepover.

**Later At My House.**

We were playing left 4 dead on the xbox. Real surprising huh?

"So what campain should we play first?" I asked the two.

"We should play Dead center! I want to go on from there." replied Nikki

"Sounds cool to me! I call Ellis!" said Shelby

Shelby always loved Ellis. She was sorta a redneck like him even. She adored him in every way you can think of. Baisicly she wanted to be his best buddy.

I put the disk in and yelled, "I call Nick!"

I on the other hand, adored Nick. Sure a lot of people think of him as an asshole, but I think he kicks ass to be honest. And im a lot like Nick as well. I learned how to gamble and play poker from my dad when I was little, and ever since then i've been conning people from time to time. I even inherited my dads good luck. Cool right? Any ways, we were playing for hours and I always played as Nick, Nikki played as Coach and Rochelle, and Shelby played as Ellis.

By 2:00a.m. , we finished every campain and were playing verses. I looked outside and noticed something felt eirie, like something was waiting to happen, but I shook it off.

I yawned and then said, "Guys I think we should go to bed, im tired. But first let me see if anything is on the news about that flu thats been going around."

"Okay fine, but we play first thing tomorrow!" Shelby said.

"Okay." Nikki said.

I turned on the news channel and watched as they said the flu was not getting any better.

"Hey guys I got a quick question, what would we do if a zombie apocolypse happened?" I asked while grabbing the disk and putting it up in its case.

"Grab the three shotguns from your dads closet and kick ass!" said Shelby.

I quickly remembered the time I showed them my dads shotguns, heh, I still remember the holes in the wall and windows before we replaced them. We then hurried to bed and quickly fell asleep.

**-0o0-**

I woke up to the sound of screaming and yelling outside. I stood up and looked outside of my window and saw people chasing other people. I then looked closer and saw the people chasing others looked EXACLY like infected from Left 4 Dead 2... Thats when it struck me.

We were in a zombie Apocolypse.

I quickly got out of my sleeping bag and went to Nikki and Shelby and started screaming to wake them up.

"GUYS GET UP WERE IN A STUPID ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE!" I yelled as loud as I could without drawing attention to ourselves.

Shelby and Nikki shot both their eyes open and I looked outside to make sure nothing heard me. I sighed a breath of relief as nothing seemed to notice us.

"Hunter, what are you talking about?" Nikki said with a little nervousness in her voice as she noticed the look on my face.

"You heard me! Look outside! Both of you, and tell me this isn't a damn zombie apocolypse!" I hissed while motioning them towards the window. All three of us then looked outside and watched the shit that went on and thats when I heard laughing. I looked to the other end of the street and was shocked at what I saw. A monkey like thing laughing and it hopped onto my neighbors back and started taking him somewhere out of sight.

"Was that a-" Shelby started to say.

"Jockey?" I finished for her.

"Yea..." she said looking absolutly shocked.

That when I heard coughing and I looked on my neighbors roof and saw a Smoker latching his slimy tounge around a random person running down the street.

"Oh my god..." Nikki said while backing away from the window as if it was going to attack at any moment.

I then ran to my door and quietly opened it, see if any infected had happen to sneak in. As far as I could see, the coast was clear.

I motioned Shelby and Nikki to follow me out and whispered, "Shotguns. Now." and I pointed towards the direction of the closet in the guest room and started tiptowing towards it. I opened the door to the guest room, peeked inside, walked to the closet. I grabbed the three shotguns and handed one each to Nikki and Shelby and myself, then we ran back into my room.

"I think we should get outta here as fast as possible, and pack as much stuff as we can!" I said while grabbing three backpacks from my closet.

"Okay, but lets be real careful." said Shelby

I ran into my kitchen and grabbed three frying pans and some food and went back into my room.

"Got some Frying pans and some food." I said quietly as I gave the frying pans to the others. I looked back and grabbed my laptop and my copies of Left 4 Dead 1 and 2 and shoved them in my backpack. I then thought about some extra clothes, but pushed the thought aside thinking we didn't have time. I ran and grabbed our phones and my ipod. I handed them their phones and they stuffed them in their bags. "We should take our ipods incase something bad happens like the horrid case of boredem."

"We should take my moms car that she left here, and start leaving this place as fast as we can!" I told them quickly while grabbing several first aid kits I happened to have in my closet. I tossed one to Nikki and Shelby and put one in my bag for safe keeping. I slipped my shoes on and waited for the others to do the same.

"C'mon, lets go and get the hell outta here!" I said as I grabbed my moms car keys and we made our way towards the garage.

I looked around and saw no infected in the garage. We went to the car and I stopped Shelby and Nikki from going any further.

"Check the back seat first." I told them.

We quickly made sure no infected had made its way into the car, and thankfully the car was infected free.

"I'm driving!" I yelled while hopping into the car.

"What? Why do you get to drive?" Nikki asked me.

"Because I have a license and more experience than you do." I said while turning the keys into the car, waited for the engine to start.

"Fine, but be careful!" Nikki hissed.

"I call shotgun!" Shelby yelled. Nikki grumbled and got into the backseat and said, "I'll get rid of any infected that won't stop chasing us if you roll down this top window okay?"

"Okay" I replied and rolled down the top window.

"You guys ready for this?" I asked holding the remote to the garage door.

"Hell yes!" Nikki said, who seemed to already be in a better mood.

"Then lets kick some ass!" I yelled as I pushed the button.

"Don't forget your seatbelts guys!" I yelled while buckling my own.

The garage moaned and sqeaked as it opened, and several infected looked in our direction, only to be hit with a Toyota 4 runner. I turned into the ally and gasped at the looks of the alley's condition. I shook my head and pushed on the gas, crushing any infected that were in our way. I drove down the street, driving past any infected and cars, and turned to the edge of town. I looked towards Shelby and saw she was examining her shotgun, and then I turned to Nikki, who was looking for any infected that were possibly following us. I sighed, knowing this was gonna be a loooong ride.

**Several hours later...**

We were driving into an new town, I was real tired of driving, and we needed some gas real soon.

"Guys, I think we should probably get some gas and someone else can drive after we do." I said.

"Okay..." Shelby said, just waking up after a nice long nap.

"Sure." Said Nikki who was eating a poptart from the food out of my backpack.

I took a turn on the highway and noticed the sun was kinda bright, so I looked for some sun glasses in a small department and then was shocked at what I found.

"Hey! Its my old Poker glasses!" I said in delight.

"Thats cool." Said shelby.

"Yea, pimpin." said Nikki.

I laughed at Nikki's remark and cheered when I noticed a gas station just down the street. I put on the glasses and pulled up to the gas station, then looked around at the infected crawling about. I pulled over and opened the top. I grabbed my shotgun and stood up, I then shot at any infected that I could see, which wasn't much. I sat back down and pulled right next to the gas station, and hopped out of the car. Nikki and Shelby got out and started to help me with the gas, when I realized I didn't bring any money... hehe oops.

"Uh guys, I uh, kinda forgot to bring money..." I said with a little nervouseness in my voice.

"You what!" said Shelby.

"Now just calm down! There's probably some money in that store over here next to the station." I said as I pointed towards the convienience store. "Lets go." I said and I walked towards the entrance. The store wasn't that big, and it had only a few infected here and there. I headed to the cash register and pushed the button. There was a _ka-ching!_ And the register opened up, reavealing at least three hundred dollars inside!

"Okay, we'll get the gas, then we'll split the money for eachother okay?" I said.

"Okay" said Nikki and Shelby in unision.

"Then lets go!" I said.

They nodded their heads and followed me out. I headed to the pump and put the money in and started filling up the car. Once the car was done filling up, I open the passenger side and handed the keys to Nikki.

"Aw hell yes!" she yelled in excitement.

"Get driving. Shelby, you look out for infected that might try to follow us."

"Okay." she said.

I then grabbed my backpack and looked for something to drink. I smiled once I found a Dr. Pepper, and started drinking it happily. I then felt sleep falling into me, and my eyelids were heavy. I crawled around in my seatbelt getting comfy, and I fell asleep in no time.

**-0o0-**

**okay I know im sopposed to be working on other stories, but i've been obsessed with L4D2 lately and... you know, I had to unleash my imagination. So plz read and review okay? And I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**-GTC**


	2. Chapter 2

Gamers Left 2 Die

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.**

**Chapter 2: Dark Carnival**

**okay im back! And im bored a little so I finished this chappy in no time. In this chappy we end up at dark carnival. Enjoy and plz R&R too.**

**Some time later...**

"Hunter wake up! We have a Tank after us! WAKE UP AND HELP DAMMIT!" I heard someone scream in my ear.

I shot my eyes open and stood up. I looked at the drivers seat and noticed Shelby was driving with a panicked look on her face. I looked up and saw Nikki shootin at something and cursing under her breath.

"Hurry! Grab your shotgun and help her!" Shelby yelled.

I quickly got up and undid my seatbelt and grabbed my shotgun. I stood up right next to Nikki and my eyes widened at the sight of the monster following us.

It was a damn Tank.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" Nikki yelled.

I quickly aimed my shotgun and shot at the beast following us.

After about three rounds of bullets, the Tank finnaly went down and I slumped into my seat breathing heavily from fear and adreanaline.

"We did it!" Nikki cheered.

"That was too close." Shelby muttered under her breath.

"Hey Shelby, let me drive for a while. You look a bit shaken up, you probably need another nap." I said.

"Okay." she said, and she started to pull over.

We quickly traded spots and I took over for her. I started to drive once again.

**Transition XD!**

After a while of driving, I came across a sea of cars.

Literally.

I slowed down and stopped and gawked at the sight.

"Guys, does this place look a little too familiar to you?" I said while grabbing my stuff and preparing to head out.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"Look it looks like a place from a certain video game?" I asked while trying to make it obvious.

"Oh my gosh... Dark Carnival..." Nikki said.

Shelby's eyes widened.

"The only defference is that there is no Jimmy Gibbs. Jr. stock car here." I said with some disapointment in my voice.

"Aww..." Shelby said, in obvious dissapointment.

"Who knows, maybe they just haven't gotten here yet." Nikki said trying to lift everyones spirit.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said, with a little hope in my voice now.

"But it looks like were gonna have to leave the car here though, so lets grab our stuff and head out." Shelby said.

I nodded and grabbed the car keys and my stuff and got out. We then said our good-byes to my moms Toyota and started heading down the lonely street, killing any infected in our way. We went around a truck and thats when I heard gurgling somewhere from behind us.

"Careful, I here a Boomer around here." I said, and of course, right as I said it, my eyesight suddenly went green and whatever was on me smelled horrible!

"I got Boomer shit on me!" I yelled.

"I got it!" Nikki yelled.

Apperently she killed it, but zombies were coming at me from all directions. I got my frying pan out and started swinging it in all directions. I felt claws and biting all over my body and I screamed.

After a few mineuts, I was somehow able to see again and I notice the boomer bile stuff just falls right off you. Huh. Weird. I looked inside the truck and found a pipe bomb and some pain pills.

"Grabbing a pipebomb and some pills!" I yelled.

I quickly opened the pills and ate a few, immediately feeling better. We continued down the street and found some ammo and a huge pile of guns and some melee weapons.. I smiled and put my shotgun and pan down and grabbed a machine gun and a katana and yelled, "Grabbing a sword and machine gun!"

Nikki then grabbed a ax and a new shotgun. Shelby grabbed a machine gun also and she then grabbed a guitar. Feeling satisfied with our new weapons, we continued down the street and to the the hotel.

We walked into the few apartments, grabbing anything we could and that when I remembered the other survivores.

"Guys, don't grab everything, we need to leave stuff for the other survivors remember?." I said.

"Oh good point Hunter." Shelby said and dumped the pills in her arm out on the floor of all the pills she found.

"Nice." said Nikki.

We quickly hurried around the building and to the cliff-like slope.

"Looks like its gonna be a bumpy ride!" I said with a little excitement in my voice.

"Lets go!" Nikki yelled and we slid down the slope.

We continued through the murky water and through some infected until we came across a hill, and thats when I heard laughing.

"Guys, I think I hear a back humper aro- ACK!" Shelby was then jumped onto by a Jockey. I quickly ran up and pushed it off and hit it with my Ninja sword.

"You okay?" me and Nikki asked her at the same time.

"Yeah, but now I know what Ellis means by calling them back humpers!" she said with a cheesy grin.

"Haha! thats funny!" Nikki said laughing along with us.

We quickly headed up the hill once more, until I heard something that brought my spirits down real fast!

"Guys, I think I hear a Witch. Lights off!" I whispered, turning my flashlight off.

Shelby and Nikki immediately turned off their flashlights and we walked up to the top of the hill. I then noticed the witch was right beside a car with red lights on. We quickly disposed of any remaining infected and hurried around the Witch as fast as we could. But of course there just HAD to be a Charger around and make us shoot our guns. I rolled out of the way as the Charger tried to hit me, and I quickly shot it down.

"Mine!" I said.

"Hunter! Get outta there! Now!" Nikki quickly whispered at me.

"Huh?" I said back, and thats when I heard growling behing me.

Oh shit...

I tried run as fast as I could, but it was already too late, the Witch screamed and ran at me. Attempting to run faster, I was hit from behind and I fell down and sreamed. The Witch slashed at me and screamed repediatly and I tried to kill her as fast as I could with my machine gun. Shelby and Nikki finally managed to kill her, and the Witch's lifeless body tumbled onto me.

Nikki ran and helped me up and asked, "Are you okay Hunter? That looks like it hurts!"

I looked down and noticed the wounds in my side. "Yeah, im fine, lets just get into the stupid safehouse and heal me up!" I yelled.

"Okay lets go!" Shelby yelled and helped us inside. I grabbed my heath kit and handed to Nikki, who was able to quickly patch me up. I then grabbed that bottle of pain pills and put a couple in my mouth and roughly swallowed them. I instanly felt better and looked at the table and noticed what seemed to be seven health packs!

"I don't remember there being seven health packs! What a stroke of luck!" I sqeuled

"We should probably heal too, and rest up, I mean c'mon, that was fun, but rough!" Nikki said.

"Okay, then who's taking first watch?" I asked.

"I will." said Nikki.

"You sure?" Shelby asked. Nikki nodded her head a yes and went to sit by the door.

I went to the mirror in the room and noticed my glasses on my head. I quickly took them off and looked at the blood and grime on them.

"Damn zombie basterds made my glasses all dirty!" I yelled.

Nikki and Shelby laughed and went back to what they were doing. I then went to the corner of the room and curled up in a little ball and let sleep take over me.

"Hey, I just now realized something! I left my eye-liner back in the car!" I heard someone yell right before I slipped out of conciensness.

**meanwhile! Lol**

**No-ones POV**

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we ain't driving through this." said a man in a white suit.

"Sorry guys. Guess it wasn't such a good idea after all." said the one known as Ellis.

"God DAMN you Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!" said the guy in the white suit.

"Now see that was just uncalled for. Im serious" said Ellis.

There were four people in this group. A women in a pink shirt and geans, and man in a purle yellow shirt and casual pants, an boy in a yellow shirt and jeans, and a man in a white suit with a blue shirt. Rochelle, Coach, Ellis, and Nick were their names.

They quickly grabbed their weapons and health kits and started to walk down the street.

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" Ellis yelled.

"What is it now Ellis?" said Nick in his usual annoyed tone.

They walked up to were Ellis was and saw he was looking at a silver Toyota 4-runner.

"You guys know how all these other cars here are cold right? Well this'n here is warm! I think there might be some other survivores here!" he said with a bit of happyness in his voice.

"Boy, you just might be right!" Coach said while looking at the car.

Ellis then noticed something on the floor of the car, he reached for and saw immediately that it was someones eye-liner that seemed to must have fallen out of their bag. He put the small tube in his pocket and decided if he found those survivores, then he'd give it back to them.

They continued down the sea of cars, and they stayed on high alert, but there seemed to be very little infected around.

"Shit! Whispering Oaks! I used to go there all the time when I was a kid!" Coach yelled in excitement.

"Good, now we can die there as adults" Nick said in his negitive tone.

"Maybe its just me, but are there less infected here than there should be?" Ellis asked the others.

"No, I was just thinking the same thing..." Rochelle said.

"Maybe it was those other survivores!" Ellis said in response.

The group thought about it, but said nothing more.

They soon came across a pile of weapons and ammo.

"Uhh guys, check out these old shotguns." Rochelle said.

"What about'em?" Ellis asked while browsing through the melee weapons.

"They're warm and have fresh blood on them." she replied.

"Maybe thats what those other servivores were using." Coach said after picking up a machine gun.

"Samething with these pans ya'll! They have fresh blood on them too!" Ellis said in a excited voice.

"We'll maybe if we keep going, then we might catch up to these possible survivores." said Nick.

"Well then lets go!" Ellis yelled, and started running down the street, hoping to meet the survivores.

"Ellis!" the other three yelled while trying to catch up.

Ellis ran to the hotel and slowed down and waited for the others to catch up. They then ran up the stairs in the hotel and saw something kinda unusual in a certain room. There was a pile of pain pill bottles on the floor. They shrugged it off and grabbed some and headed out. They ran through the hotel and slid down the cliff-like slope and into the mucky water.

When they started climbing up the hill, the saw what seemed to be jockey's dead body.

"Hey isn't that a jockey?" Nick asked confused.

"It is, but it looks like its been shot." said Coach.

"Maybe it was-" Ellis began.

"We know Ellis! 'It was probably the other survivores'." Nick said in a quiet annoyed tone.

"Lets just keep going." Rochelle said.

"Okay." said Ellis.

They climbed up the hill and into the parking lot, and immediately noticed the dead Witch and Charger.

"Ohhh man, these guys took on a Witch AND a Charger? Dang they must be pretty tough!" Said Ellis in amazment.

"Well they must be tough to do that without shooting the car." said Rochelle.

"There's a Safehouse! Lets go!" Nick yelled.

They walked up to the safe house an tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Aww c'mon!" Ellis said in a bit of worry.

"Wait, look. Are those girls in there?" Rochelle said looking inside the small peep-hole in the door.

Ellis then remembered the eye-liner stuff he found, maybe it belonged to one of those girls.

"Wait listen." said Nick, pressing his ear on the door. "Shh. I think I hear voices."

The group put their ears to the door and listened .

"I finished!" they heard someone yell.

"Good for you hunter." said another voice.

"Ohhh I just remembered I packed some !" said the first voice

they took their ears off the door and slightly grinned to themselves.

"Well then lets ask them ladies to let us in!" said Coach who was now growing slightly impatient.

"Hellooo? Anyone in there!" Ellis yelled in hope to get a response.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the door. :D**

**Hunter's POV**

I had just woken up from my nap and we were each doing different things. I was trying to clean the blood off my glasses, Nikki was eating a Twinkie while cleaning her new shotgun, and Shelby was thinking on whether she should grab two pistols or keep her guitar, though she was probably gonna keep the guitar.

"I finished!" I yelled as I lifted my glasses into the air.

"Good for you Hunter." said Nikki, who was still munching on her Twinkie and cleaning her gun.

"Ohh, I just remembered I packed some Dr. Pepper!" I said, now starting to dig through my backpack for supplies.

Shelby rolled her eyes and said, "Got any chocolate?"

"I packed some in your backpack too." and immediately she started looking for the heavenly substance.

I kept digging through my bag until I felt my hands grab around something very familiar...

"Ohh I found them!" I yelled.

"Found what?" Shelby asked, now munching on a delicious looking chocolate bar.

"My old lucky gambling cards! I thought I lost them when I was I kid." I said in utter happiness.

"Well hurry up and enjoy that, because im gonna have to check those wounds that Witch made here in a minute." Shelbly said.

"Now I think i'm the one who's gonna need chocolate." I said as a with a serious face, but jokenly tone.

"Hellooo? Anyone in there!" I heard someone yell on the other side the door

We all stopped laughing and looked at eachother. Was that really survivores? And that voice, it sounded really familiar...

"Hey anyone here!" it asked again

I stood up real fast but hissed and grabbed my side. I felt warm liquid oozing from under my shirt. Dammit, my wounds must've reopened. I looked down and saw I was bleeding through the gauze. Nikki grabbed her shotgun and headed to the door. She slowly grabbed the bar and removed it with ease. She then quietly grabbed the handle and pulled the door open real quick and aimed her gun. After about five seconds she lowered her gun and mumbled,

"Ho-ly shit."

I was about to ask her what was wrong, but I suddenly felt a stinging pain from my sides again, so I slipped my glasses on and Shelby went over to see what Nikki was so surprised about. She covered her mouth and stepped back, and I could tell she was holding in a scream.

"Well what do ya know, Overalls was right! There are more survivores here!" I heard a voice say. I swear i've heard that name and voice before. Nikki and Shelby moved to the side as if to let somebody pass them, and my jaw dropped at what I saw! I saw Nick, Ellis, Coach, and Rochelle standing right in the safe room! I stood up, ignoring my bleeding cuts and limped all the way over to the four. Shelby and Nikii noticed me limping and holding my extremly bloody side, and said,

"Oh my god Hunter!"

the four turned to where they where and aimed their guns in my direction. I stopped limping and yelled,

"Holy shit don't point those at me!"

They immediately dropped their guns and I fell over and screamed "Shit someone help me or im gonna kill someone infected or not!"

Shelby and Nikki were at my side immediately and the others were watching me with worried looks on their faces.

"Damn Hunter, didn't know you could re-open this wound so quickly!" Nikki said while unwrapping my bandage.

"And what the hell is that sopposed to mean?" I asked in a grumpy tone.

"Err nothing. Shit this needs stitches! I don't know how to do stitches!" she yelled.

"I really hate that bitch, y'know that!" I yelled between my teeth.

"Do any of you know how to stitch up wounds? Please!" Shelby asked them.

Rochelle was by my side in no time with her medkit and started to stitch me up. And I won't lie, it hurt!

"Here, you need them more than I do."

I looked up and saw Nick who tossed me a bottle of pills. I caught them in mid air and mumbled 'thanks' loud enough to hear me. I didn't hesitate to take the pills, and almost immediately I felt the pain numb away, and I started to relaxe.

In less than five minuets Rochelle managed to stitch me up real good and I barely felt any pain. I stood up and said, "Thanks. The name's Hunter by the way. And that girl over there is Nikki, and that girl there is Shelby."

"No problem honey. I'm Rochelle." she said.

"Wel, my names Ellis but some people call me El, but I would prefer Ellis because El kinda sounds like a girls name." said Ellis while holding out his hand, which I gladly shook.

"My friends call me Coach. I guess yall can do the same." said Coach while gripping his gun.

Nick turned his head at us and said, "My names Nick." and then he quickly turned to the table with guns and ammo and walked over and started to debate on which gun he should get.

"Psh, well then." said Shelby, and she turned around to continue her pistol/guitar debate.

I took off my glasses and took a long look at them, remembering all the times my dad and I played poker.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Rochelle ask as she sat down next to me.

"Hmm? Oh no, nothing's wrong. I was just remembering the stuff my dad did and when we played poker together." I awnsered.

"You play poker?" she asked.

"Yeah, my dad taught me when I was little. I've been playing ever since I guess." I said while remembering the scams we made together.

"Hey b'fore I forget, is this eyeliner any of yalls?" Ellis asked us.

Shelby made a squeeking noise and grabbed the eyeliner and stared at, then Ellis, then gave him a huge hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she yelled.

Ellis was taken back by the sudden act of Shelby and then just hugged her back.

"Yer welcome" he said with a grin on his face.

**-0o0-**

**Sooo what do you people think? PLEASE TELL ME! R&R!**

**~GTC**


End file.
